


most sacred law

by vslvsct



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x10 coda, Angst, Confessions, Friendship, Gen, Heavy Angst, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Shipper!Sam, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vslvsct/pseuds/vslvsct
Summary: В результате сражения с Ишимом и тем, что в итоге всплыло, у Сэма появились вопросы к Касу. И он не уверен, что ответы ему понравятся.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы ознакомиться с оригинальным текстом, кликните [здесь](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9579716)  
> А чтобы перейти на профиль автора - [здесь](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeholder/pseuds/bluebeholder)  
> Бета, которая редактирует мои фанфики - [здесь](https://ficbook.net/authors/1512375)  
> Работу вы можете прочитать на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5220625)

Сэм задерживает Каса после того, как Дин идет спать.  
  
— Нам надо поговорить, — сообщает он.  
  
Кастиэль смотрит на него настороженно.  
  
— О чем?  
  
— О многом, — отвечает Сэм, оглядывая пустой коридор. — Нам желательно… присесть где-нибудь. Библиотека подойдет.  
  
В помещении свет тусклый, и их окутывает тишина. Уже почти полночь, но Сэм все еще очень нервничает, он знает, что не уснет из-за этого еще два-три часа.  
Они садятся напротив друг друга, и Сэм наблюдает за Кастиэлем, пока тот безотрывно смотрит на телескоп.  
  
— Что ты хочешь обсудить? — наконец спрашивает Кас.  
  
Сэм в недоумении пожимает плечами. Слишком много всего, что стоило бы обсудить, но он опять чувствует, будто у них не хватит времени, чтобы нормально поговорить.  
  
— Давай начнем с Дина.  
  
Кас недовольно усмехается и складывает руки на груди.  
  
— Как обычно.  
  
— Я не о том, как он себя вел… — говорит Сэм. — Я не… Я не хотел уговаривать тебя простить его, или что-то в этом роде. Серьезно. Я просто хочу кое-что знать.  
  
От взгляда Каса ему становится не по себе.  
  
— Продолжай.  
  
Сэм выдыхает и пытается взять себя в руки.  
— Просто слушай меня, хорошо? Это будет долгий разговор. Ишим был влюблен в Лили, так?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Хотя я думаю, Лили была более точна, когда назвала это «одержимостью».  
  
— Точно, — говорит Сэм, кивая. — Одержимость. И… Неважно как мы это называем… Ишим считал, что у тебя тоже самое происходит с Дином.  
  
Кас молчит, и, на самом деле, этого достаточно, чтобы Сэм все понял.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Кас. — Он так думал.  
  
Сэм облокачивается на стол и продолжает, зная, что все это может быть не очень красиво с его стороны.  
  
— Так он был прав?  
  
Он думает, что Кас будет кричать на него, но вместо этого ангел просто прячет лицо в ладонях. Он ничего не говорит. Сэм ждет. Он знает, что тот ответит, даже если придется ждать вечность.  
  
Наконец Кастиэль поднимает голову, первый раз за их разговор встречаясь взглядом с Сэмом. Его глаза красные, а морщины на его лице кажутся глубже обычного.  
  
— А как ты думаешь, Сэм?  
  
На некоторое время в помещении вновь повисает тишина.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь к Дину, — мягко начинает Сэм. — Это очевидно.  
  
— Я знаю. — говорит Кас, и его голос кажется таким уставшим, таким человеческим, что сердце Сэма дает трещину.  
  
— Мне жаль, — Сэм опускает взгляд на стол. — Жаль того, что ты за это отдаёшь.  
  
Кас издает уязвленный вздох.  
  
— Это гораздо важнее, чем ты думаешь.  
  
Сэм берет себя в руки и снова смотрит на Каса. Ангел снова безотрывно смотрит на телескоп.  
  
— Я просто хочу знать, что ты собираешься с этим делать.  
  
— А это не очевидно? — спрашивает Кастиэль, его голос дрожит. — Ничего не собираюсь.  
  
— Кас! — говорит Сэм, и он хочет продолжить, хочет сказать Кастиэлю, чтобы он разбудил Дина прямо сейчас, чтобы разрешил Сэму запереть их в шкафу до того момента, пока они не разберутся со всем этим, сказать ему, что, быть может, это его последний шанс, и он просто обязан сделать с этим что-нибудь, хоть что-то. Но Кас его прерывает:  
  
— Нет, Сэм! — огрызается он. И его свирепого оскала достаточно, чтобы без слов заставить Сэма заткнуться и слушать. — Ты слышал историю? Быть в отношениях с человеком — в том числе, узнать его и в физическом плане — запрещено для ангелов. Это важнейший священный закон. Если я нарушу его, я буду даже не изгоем, я снова буду беглецом. И так же будет с Дином. Я не позволю этому с ним произойти.  
  
Сэм наклоняется вперед.  
  
— Ты не должен узнавать его в этом плане, — говорит он искренне. И это то, на чем он действительно не хочет зацикливаться, так что он продолжает. — Просто… просто скажи ему о том, что ты чувствуешь. Ничего больше. Он чувствует тоже самое, он…  
  
— Ты думаешь, что я не знаю?! — кричит Кастиэль. Он оборачивается на Сэма, пытаясь достучаться до него, что это просто не имеет смысла. — Я люблю его! Я бы все для него сделал, я бы отдал за него свою жизнь, свою благодать, все! Я отдавал все это много-много раз, потому что я не могу дать ему то, чего он хочет!  
  
— Может, он не хочет секса, — Сэм говорит нерешительно, ведь он знает Дина. Он видел, как его брат наблюдает за Кастиэлем. Он не тупой и явно не оставит это без внимания.  
  
— Проблема в том, — отвечает Кастиэль, откидываясь на спинку стула, — что я тоже этого хочу.  
  
Сэм смотрит на него как рыба. Он ничего не может с этим поделать.  
  
— Ты… хочешь?  
  
— Я был человеком. Я знаю, что такое желание.  
  
— И ты до сих пор с ним не поговорил.  
  
Кас кивает.  
  
— Я не могу нарушить этот закон, — говорит он мягко, и его голос пропитан сожалением. — Не с Дином. Ты видел, как Ишим отреагировал всего лишь на нашу дружбу. Ты можешь себе представить что бы было, если бы мы любили так, как хотим?  
  
Сэм пытается сглотнуть ком в горле. Это убивает его: то, что он видит, что происходит с двумя людьми, о которых он беспокоится больше всего на свете, просто разрывает его на части.  
  
— Он бы убил вас обоих.  
  
— Так что я даю ему все, что могу, — говорит Кастиэль. Он пожимает плечами и грустно улыбается. — И нет ничего, что бы я ему не мог бы дать, будь мы в отношениях. Я не могу любить его так, как хочу, но… Я могу быть рядом. Этого достаточно.  
  
Снова наступает тишина, и Сэм не знает как ее нарушить. Остается только один вопрос, и он даже не хочет его задавать. Но он должен. Он должен знать что произойдет.  
  
— Ты нарушил столько много законов, Кас. Почему не этот?  
  
Кастиэль закрывает глаза.  
  
— Если я нарушу его, — начинает он медленно. — я больше не буду ангелом. Всё, через что я прошел — перестанет иметь значение. Вся та боль, все жертвы, все, что я когда-либо делал… просто потеряет смысл.  
  
— Но у тебя будет Дин, — отвечает Сэм.  
  
— Я больше не буду тем, кого он любит, — его голос еле слышен. — И тогда я потеряю Дина. Я потеряю все.  
  
Сэм не может больше думать о том, что сказать.  
  
— Это лучшее, что я могу ему дать, — говорит Кастиэль, открывая глаза и снова смотря на Сэма. — Лучше жить ради него, умереть ради него, без любви, потому что только так я могу быть рядом.  
  
— Мне жаль, Кас, — и это лишь тихое эхо от его предыдущих извинений.  
  
— Все в порядке. — тихо отвечает Кастиэль. Он смотрит на свои руки, и это выглядит слишком по-человечески. Сэм замечает, что засохшая кровь Ишима все еще под его ногтями. — Мы просто будем продолжать идти вперед. Как всегда делали.  
  
Сэм снова не знает что сказать. Что хуже? Потерять человека, которого ты любишь, или каждый день быть рядом, но не иметь возможности показать свои чувства? Он не знает.  
  
— Эстер была права, — говорит Кастиэль, вставая. — Я был обречен, когда первый раз коснулся Дина в аду.  
  
Сэм тоже встает, не удосужившись подвинуть спинку стула. Он обходит стол, а затем кладет руки Касу на плечи.  
— Может быть ты был не обречен, — говорит он настолько осторожно, насколько только может. — Может — услышь меня, Кастиэль — может, ты был благословлен.  
  
Кастиэль смотрит на Сэма. Он так устал, он выглядит таким опечаленным, и Сэм просто не знает как помочь ему.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — произносит Кас.  
  
— Неважно, есть у тебя шанс открыто любить Дина или нет, ты все еще лучше Ишима. — отвечает Сэм. — Ты не… Ты не будешь убивать людей, в отличие от него. Ты не смотришь на людей сверху вниз. Ты беспокоишься. У тебя есть сердце.  
  
— Слишком большое сердце всегда было моей проблемой, — с горечью говорит Кастиэль.  
  
— Это не проблема, — Сэм сжимает плечо Каса. — Это причина, по которой Дин тебя любит.  
  
Дыхание Каса сбивается, и он прячет лицо в ладонях. Сэм заключает его в объятья, будто так он сможет защитить этого ангела от всех тех проблем, что решил свалить на него мир. Кастиэль охотно их принимает, просто позволяя Сэму стоять здесь и обнимать его. И это так удивительно: насколько хрупким может быть древнее и могучее существо в чьих-то объятьях.  
  
Спустя некоторое время Кастиэль отступает. Сэм ничего не говорит про то, что тот намочил его рубашку, и не комментирует его красные глаза.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — тихо проговаривает младший Винчестер.  
  
— Не знаю, — произносит Кастиэль, — но спасибо за утешение.  
  
— Иди спать, — спустя еще секунду говорит Сэм. Уже далеко за полночь, и внезапно его беспокойство превратилось в истощение. — Я имею в виду… Я не говорю, что утром тебе станет лучше, но, по крайней мере, ты поспишь.  
  
Кас криво улыбается.  
  
— Очень человеческое решение.  
  
Сэм его легонько по-дружески толкает.  
  
— Конечно оно человеческое, — говорит он. — Я — человек, и если ты собираешься жить среди людей, тебе следует делать то же, что и они. В чужой монастырь со своим уставом не ходят и все такое.*  
  
— Перестань пытаться меня переучить слишком быстро, — усмехается Кас, и эта улыбка остается на его лице, и Сэм считает это для себя как маленькую победу. — Доброй ночи, Сэм.  
  
— Ночи, Кас.  
  
Они расходятся в разные стороны. Сэм не уверен насчет того, что он чувствует. Он не знает, что будет делать завтра. Он не знает, как подбодрить Каса для разговора с Дином, или, может, ему следует заставить как раз таки Дина поговорить с Кастиэлем. Он может все порушить к чертям. Но он просто не может видеть, как они оба страдают.  
  
Последняя его мысль перед тем как заснуть примерно в час ночи была о том, что, даже если он и скажет что-нибудь, у них просто не будет времени что-то изменить, перед тем, как мир снова начнет рушиться.  
  
__________  
*В оригинале «When in Rome». Полностью звучит как «When in Rome, do as the Romanʼs do» и перевод этого всего «В Риме делай то, что делают римляне», но, если переделать это на наш лад, то получится та самая поговорка про монастырь. Так что не сердитесь на меня :)


End file.
